Three boys, One mask, a red tricycle, and Fake Blood
by a cookie for Nashi
Summary: In which Gray and Gajeel try to scare Natsu. But it doesn't go as plan thanks to two people. Bro!ship. AU.


**Summary: **In which Gray and Gajeel try to scare Natsu. But it doesn't go as plan thanks to two people. Bro!ship. AU.

I do not own anything except the plot.

**Note: **Uhh... I decided to get this plot out of my mind.

**Note 2: **Holy shit. Two stories in one day.

**Note 3: **Don't know if you guys know what movie it is by just reading the mask and the red tricycle. Oh well.

**Note 4:** Be grateful. Nina. Be grateful. You had inspired me to write more. I'm still awkward. Just letting you know.

**Note: 5: **This is a short... somewhat story.

**.**

**.**

**Three boys, One mask, a red tricycle, and Fake Blood  
**

**.**

**.**

"Ready?"

"Nope."

"Dude, you've been there for at least 20 minutes, how long does it take to put on a suit?"

"Says the guy that takes off his suit every time." "IT WAS ONLY ONCE GAJEEL."

"Anyways, did you find a red tricycle anywhere?"

"Yup."

"Now I'm done, ready stripper?"

The boys had just finish watching their favorite movie of all times. Just when they finish, they got an amazing idea. Scaring Natsu. They would of invited the twins but sadly, they didn't want to join. Something about pipes and Erza. They would of used the word 'mask' to bribe Mystogan to help them, but they didn't want Jellal to do the same thing Mystogan did to them a few months ago. Though if it wasn't for Mystogan, they would still be single.

"How do I look?"

"Well we just need to put the mask and fix your hair, then you would look much better."

"Fuck you, you know that? Besides, you're going to be the one that is going to wear the mask."

"No thank you, I can ask Juvia to do that and I know that stupid."

"You fucking nasty animal." Gajeel grumbled while they walked out of the shop, right after they had paid. Now they just need to get the red, white, and the black paint. Easy. Ask Levy if they could go to her art shop slash book shop.

"While we are in the mall, why don't we get the mask sculptor I told Reedus to do?"

"OH YELL YA. I still can't believe how fast Skinny artist can do shit."

"How the hell do you come up with all those nick-names so fast?"

"I don't know. I guess you should thank Metalicana and his mouth."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

Gajeel being the guy with his mysterious mind he asked a question.

"Do you ever wonder if Skinny artist kills people to make masks?"

"Just shut the fuck up and call Levy."

...

"LUUUUCY."

"Hmm?"

"STOP READING. I NEED ATTENTION."

"What for?"

"Uh... Shit I thought you weren't gonna answer... Uhh... Lets watch movies with the twins!"

"No. Erza needs to be with Jellal once and a while. You know why."

"Because we hang out with him a lot?"

"Yes."

"Oh... FINE THEN YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE HERE. I'LL JUST GO WATCH A MOVIE. BY. MYSELF."

"Don't watch Saw if you are going to stay."

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME."

"Ugh... Stupid Natsu."

The beginning of the theme song began to play.

"DON'T YOU DARE WAKE ME UP EVERY FEW MINUTES WHEN WE GO TO SLEEP."

"...Okay..."

"Cry. Natsu just cry... Let yourself suffer... mwahahahaHAHAHAH-ACK" *cough cough*

"Now... Where's the fake blood... NATSU WHERE THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE THE FAKE BLOOD."

...

"So... Where is the tricycle?"

"Lucy's place."

"... Really? You do know Flame-head practically lives there."

"I know but guess what time is it?"

"Uhh.. Beat your ass o'clock?"

"NO YOU STUPID ASS. It's girl's hour. So Natsu would be there without Lucy. Plus Lucy already knows what we're going to do to Natsu. Hell she actually put cameras around the house to see Natsu's reaction."

"But... didn't Shrimp said that they cancelled the meeting because of something?..."

"What? You were saying something?"

"Huh? Oh just forget it."

"Anyways, we gotta let the mask dry itself somewhere safe... I feel like someone is watching me.."

No Gray, no one is watching you. People are okay with you being naked walking around the mall next to a guy who is trying on a mask with big cheeks. Everything is normal.

...

As Natsu sat there, he grinned silently when he saw them. Oh he knew what they were going to do right now. He had seen them do this a lot of times. He just couldn't wait. He poured more tabasco sauce in his popcorn to add more flavor.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART~!"

_"Lets play a game..."_

_"What? I-I don't want to..."_

_"Read the instructions out loud..."_

_"A-A-Adam, you would have to find a escape route. You have only a few days to L-L-Live. S-S-So hurry up."_

_Camera then turns over to a different bathroom.  
_

_"Lets play a game..."_

_"I DON'T WANT TO. I HAVE A FAMILY."  
_

_"Read the instructions out loud..."_

_"Lawrence you would ha-WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME."_

_Read the instructions..."_

_"Ugh... Fine gosh. Just stop looking at me with that ugly mask. COUGH. Lawrence, YOU WOULD HAVE TO FIND ADAM AND KILL HIM BEFORE HE CAN ESCAPE. HE WOULD TRY ANYTHING TO GET OUT. ALSO HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM. JUST LET IT SINK INSIDE YOUR USELESS HEAD. GOOD LUCK HOT GUY._

_"...Why did you have to say it in a fucking squeaky voice. Especially in the last sentence?"_

_"WELL DUH YOU FUCKING LOVE ME AND YOU WANT TO HAVE ALL MY BA-"_

"Damn.. I didn't know Laxus is a good actor... I should tell Lisanna to marry him sooner or later or else Bixlow would take him and mar-"

Knock Knock. "Hello?" The voice sounded somewhat like Sting and Gray combined.

Natsu squeaked.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. What if it's Sting... Oh god... How should I tell him that Lector tried to do something to her... OH GOD WHAT IF ROGUE IS WITH HIM. HOW SHOULD I TELL THEM THAT THEIR CATS FUC-"

Knock Knock.

"Their going to kill me... Their going to kill me... Should I jump off the window? No... We're in the fourth building... How about I hide? No... They have a good sense of smell... Damn... Sometimes I just come with awesome ideas but have holes in them.."

Silence.

"...YESSS. THEIR GONE~! Now I gotta watch the movie~!"

Poor poor Natsu. He doesn't know what's happening outside of Lucy's door. Or does he?

...

"Giihii... Put the mask on."

"I know... Oh! Did I mention that Juvia made something awesome?!"

"Uhh Ya... YOU WANNA TRY IT RIGHT NOW~?"

"YELL YA."

...

"OH GOD NO NO NO NO... DON'T DIE... NOOOOOO... Fuck... I need to make more popcorn.."

As Natsu began to walk over the kitchen he heard a voice that made his hair stand up. He looked everywhere but couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"Natsu... Lets play a game..."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD... HAPPY... HAPPY?. HAPPY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU." If you looked at Natsu's face while scream for Happy, you would of notice his deadly grin. He knew Gray was behind him, and that Gajeel was outside the door. He just acted dumb for a surprise.

...

"Go go go! The tricycle is right next to the door. Grab it and start moving with it!"

"ROGER!"

"Lucy thank god you let us do the prank in here."

Gray and Gajeel were outside of the apartment door. They had managed to open the door without Natsu looking to check. The thing Juvia made were little volume boxes that is connected to a microphone, in which Gajeel is talking in with a deep scratchy voice. While Natsu was still in the kitchen trying to find the voices,(but knew where they were) Gray had managed to enter, grab the red tricycle, fixed his mask, and began to wheel over where Natsu was.

Screech. Screech.

Somehow Gajeel knew when to talked when Gray was behind Natsu. I mean Gajeel is outside the door. The door is somewhat closed. Natsu who heard the loud sound turned around and stared at him for a minute until he screamed. I mean who wouldn't? You would of scream if someone right behind you with a mask, one red circle inside a bigger red circle in each cheek bone. Red, _red_ eyes looking straight at you with blackness around them. Especially with big red lips. And crazy hair kept looking at you. Right?

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT."

"Lets play a game Natsu..."

IS THAT YOU?! OH MY GOD. I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH."

"Wait what?"

"I WANT YOUR FUCKING AUTOGRAPH. I'VE BEEN YOUR NUMBER ONE FANS SINCE LIKE FIVE EVER."

"The fuck..." Gray silently cursed while Gajeel boomed from the microphone.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SCARED, NOT ACTING LIKE A FUCKING FANGIRL OR SOMETHING."

"OH MY GOD, YOU EVEN SOUND LIKE HIM. IS IT REALLY YOU?!"

"Uhh... Yes?"

"OH GOD. GUESS WHAT. I'VE ALWAYS LIKED HOW YOU TORTURE THE PEOPLE. Sadly... I don't have my girlfriend anymore... BECAUSE I USED HER AS A LAB RAT. COME OVER HERE AND LOOK AT HER. YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST STAY THERE I'LL BRING HER. I ALSO HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE "

"You killed Lucy?..."

Gray slightly turned over where Gajeel was sticking his head and as quietly as he can, he whispered, "Holy shit.. We gotta get out of here."

"JIGSAW LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIEND. LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?"

Right in Natsu's hands, was Lucy. With blood all over her used to be blond hair. Around her body, there have been slashes like the whip Lucy used to use to protect herself. At her ankles, it looked like someone had taken her and pinned her to a wall with rope around her ankles and wrists. Lucy's clothes have been cut by knifes, and from the looks on how the cuts looked like, it was from a very sharp utensil. Lastly, when Natsu pulled Lucy's shirt, inside was Happy. With blood everywhere in his fur. With open black lifeless eyes.

"Uhh.. Yes... I uhh.. I GOTTA GO. ...GAJEEL RUN RUN RUN. NATSU IS A FUCKING MURDER. HE FUCKING KILLED LUCY AND HAPPY."

Natsu tilted his head. "Gajeel? Gray? Is that you?"

"HOLY SHIT RUN."

Slam.

.

.

.

"They actually believed it..."

"THEY ACTUALLY BELIEVED IT."

"Pft... I wonder how the twins are going to react..."

"Thank god they called us days before or else we would be shitting in our pants."

.

.

.

"Wanna call our friends to show them the video?"

"YELL YA But first things first... We gotta wash ourselves, especially Happy. He's covered in fake blood everywhere. Ain't thank right Happy?"

"Meow!"

...

Somewhere else.

"RUN BITCH RUN. THE FUCKING MURDER IS RIGHT BEHIND US."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE NOT HELPING."

_I don't really care what happens tonight, Every things alright when my Homies unit~! xXSlyFoxHoundXx_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done.. Review?**

**Uhmm... I don't know what to do...  
**

**I like to add diferent song lyrics at the end... And I should of uploaded this story two or three hours ago...**

**Poo.**


End file.
